


do you think it's easy (being of the jealous kind)?

by localatbest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Probably ooc, buck does NOT have his metal arm, per usual, teensy tiny angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localatbest/pseuds/localatbest
Summary: Steve is happily dating Bucky. He's also moving toward something-more with Charlie. Bucky and Charlie couldn't be more different to Steve, but will Bucky understand?or,a college AU with poly!Steve not quite excelling at communication, jealous/confused!Bucky angry that his boyfriend seemed to forget to tell him about another significant other, and an ace!OC who is very shy and wants everyone to be happy (even if she isn't)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	do you think it's easy (being of the jealous kind)?

_hi love, can i come over for a bit? rough day today :/_

anytime love u kno tht

_Charlie Garcia loved “anytime love u kno tht”_

Steve shoved his phone in his sweatpants pocket and surveyed his apartment. Even though Charlie knew how messy he could be, he decided he should at least attempt to straighten up before she came over.

He and Charlie had been moving toward some type of relationship for almost a month now, and she had quickly wormed her way into his heart. Steve thought he had done the same, but the girl’s quiet demeanor rarely gave him a glimpse into her inner thoughts.

\---

Despite how close they’d gotten, he hadn’t told Bucky about her. While his boyfriend knew he was poly, they had never run into this issue in their two-year relationship. Steve knew Bucky would eventually understand, especially once he met Charlie, but he was scared to broach the topic and potentially cause a rift between them.

As he pulled his comforter over his rumpled sheets, he resolved to tell Bucky today, since the other man normally came over after his last class. Chances were Charlie would still be at his apartment, depending on how bad her day truly was. Yes, there was no point waiting any longer, especially with how much time he and Charlie were spending together.

Steve had just finished folding his clean clothing when he heard a knock at his apartment door. He nervously adjusted his fringe and went to let the smaller girl in.

“Hey, hun,” he opened the door cheerily.

“Hey, Steve. Sorry to bother you,” the girl spoke. Her shoulders were slightly slumped, and she didn’t meet Steve’s eyes.

“Ah, come on, babe, you know you’re never a bother to me,” Steve pulled her into his chest, softly kissing her forehead. Closing the door with one hand, he used the other to wrap around her shoulders. Slowly, he felt her arms wrap around his waist.

“Did I,” she paused, “did I interrupt anything?” Even with her in his arms, he still strained to hear her question.

“Not at all, love. If anything, you got me outta bed. You know I don’t have class Wednesdays,” he gently reassured her.

She nodded, adjusting her head against his chest. He could feel her relaxing as he held her, letting go of the stress of the day. “You got any tea?” she finally peeked her head out, making quick eye contact before looking down.

“Ah, babe, I know there aren’t stupid questions, but that might’ve been one,” he chuckled. “We’ve got English Breakfast, Earl Grey, and chamomile, which one do you want?”

She hummed as she pondered her options. “Chamomile? That might put me right to sleep though, so maybe Breakfast? That way you’re not bored or anything.”

“Hun, if you want chamomile, you’ll have chamomile. You’re not gonna bother me by falling asleep.” Steve really had to work on this with her. She always wanted everyone else to be happy, and she refused to put her own needs first most of the time.

He stepped back from their hug, opting instead to take her hand to lead her into his small kitchen. She watched quietly as he put the kettle on, and he then lifted her small frame, so she was sitting on the counter.

“So, tell me about today. What made it so rough? Who do I have to go fight?” he asked, trying to both tease a smile and information out of her.

She caught on quickly but kissed his cheek in gratitude anyway. “I woke up late, which is why I look such a mess, and I was rushing to Syntactic and I ran into some kid and spilled my coffee. Then, in Social Psych, we got our papers back and I got an 80 on it. Which is fine, but the only points she took off were because she didn’t like my wording, it wasn’t anything on the rubric.

“I tried to argue for some credit back, since it didn’t seem justified, and she just snapped at me and told me I should be grateful to get a passing grade. So I decided to treat myself to Starbucks, since I had dropped my other coffee, and I didn’t realize it was raining and I forgot my umbrella. Which is when I texted you, because I almost cried on Bedford.”

Steve sighed from his position, standing between her legs where she sat on the counter. “That’s awful, love. I know you worked hard on that paper and she took off stupid points. And I’m sorry about the kid you ran into, that must’ve sucked too. But look, your week is more than halfway over, and you can have your tea and take a nap, and it’ll be better when you wake up.”

A small smile formed on Charlie’s face. “Can I throw my jeans and sweater in your dryer? They’re still damp.”

“Of course, love. Here’s your tea, I’ll grab you some shorts and a sweatshirt.”

Charlie peeled the damp sweatshirt off her arms, hopping down from the counter. She pulled her boots off and tucked them near the door, then turned back to her tea.

“Alright, here ya go love, I’m taking your tea to my room, you know where the laundry is, right?” Charlie nodded her response, chuckling when she saw the baby blue sweatshirt he had brought her, it was her favorite of his to wear. She changed quickly into the gym shorts and sweatshirt and placed her sweatshirt and jeans into the dryer on a quick cycle.

Charlie tapped on Steve’s doorframe before entering, her smile widening when she saw the bed made up with blankets and pillows.

“Right, love, I figured we’d watch a movie, take a little nap, and regroup in a few hours?” Steve offered, feeling himself cheer up as he saw her smile.

“Thank you, again, Steve, this means a lot to me,” Charlie made herself comfortable against the pillows, curling into Steve’s side.

“Ah, doll, anytime. I mean that. I know we haven’t talked much about what this relationship is, but I want you to know that I love being able to care for you like this. I love that you trust me when you’re vulnerable and when you haven’t had a good day. I love that you trust me when you have had a good day and you want to share that with me, too.”

Charlie blinked away the tears that had formed in her eyes, glancing down at her mug before looking up to Steve. “Steve, thank you. Thank you for giving me the space I needed to trust you and letting me share even the bad parts of myself with you.”

Steve kissed her forehead, expressing even more his affection for the younger girl, and turned on the movie. Charlie finished her tea quickly and shifted so she and Steve were proper cuddling.

By the time the title screen had flashed, both Steve and Charlie had fallen asleep.

\---

**hey babe, omw from class. still ok for me to stop by?**   
**steve?**   
**Bucky Barnes Missed Call (3)**   
**Bucky Barnes emphasized “hey babe, omw from class. still ok for me to stop by?”**   
**im omw anyway ive got my key love. hope everything’s okay**   
**Bucky Barnes Incoming Call**

Steve groaned, waking up at the irritating vibration of his phone. He thought he had turned his alarm off for today, since he didn’t have class.

He hit the power button on his phone, silencing the vibrations, and turned back to Charlie, who was still cuddled into his chest.

Wait.

Charlie.

That meant it wasn’t morning.

Steve reached behind him to grab his phone just as he heard the door to his apartment unlock. _Shit,_ he thought, _I guess I am telling Bucky today._

His head fell back to his pillow, and Charlie shifted even closer, seemingly missing his warmth when he turned toward his phone. He glanced down, smiling softly when he realized she was still fully asleep.

“Steve?” he heard Bucky’s voice through the door.

“Yeah, Buck, in here, love,” Steve responded as quietly as he could for Charlie’s sake.

“Hey, I tried- wait, who’s that,” Bucky’s face twisted quickly from concern into shock.

“Um, this is Charlie.”

“Charlie? Like that clears up a lot? Who. Is. She?” Bucky demanded.

“Buck, you-“ Steve was cut off.

“Don’t call me Buck! Not right now,” Bucky shouted. Charlie shifted in her sleep, muttering nonsense under her breath.

“The pterodactyl, an’ the pirate, an’ me an’ Steve.” Steve glanced down from Bucky’s now accusatory gaze, smiling fondly at Charlie.

“Steve! Please focus! Who the hell is that?” Bucky shouted again.

“You know I’m poly right? We talked about this even before we got together.” Steve waited for Bucky to nod in agreement before continuing. “This is Charlie. She and I are not in any official relationship yet, we’ve only been getting to know each other for the past few weeks. My plan was to tell you tonight and take you both out to dinner so you could get to know each other.”

Bucky sighed angrily. “Why didn’t you tell me when you first met her? If this was going to turn into something more, why didn’t you tell me right away? I thought that was our agreement if this ever came up.”

Steve nodded, shifting Charlie off his chest and covering her with the blanket. “You’re absolutely right,” he admitted, sitting up. “But this wasn’t an immediate thing, like it was with you. Charlie and I were really more friends than anything, but we’ve started to get closer in the past week or so.

“Because it moved slower, I didn’t really know where we were going to end up. That’s why I didn’t tell you right away, because I didn’t want to be wrong.”

Bucky just huffed, pacing near the foot of Steve’s bed. “So what, today you decided since you didn’t have class and I finished late that you’d call her over, get your dick wet, and try to hide it from me? She’s wearing your clothes, Steve, for fuck’s sake,” he turned to face Steve. “I just don’t know why I’m finding out about this so late.”

Steve went to speak again, when Charlie stirred. “Mm-Steve? W’time izzit?”

“Just past 5,” Bucky barked before Steve could even check his phone.

Charlie tensed at the unfamiliar voice, her eyes still unfocused as she sat up slowly. Steve glanced over to her and saw her hands shaking as she pulled the blanket down to her lap. “M’sorry, I hate to be rude, but I don’t think we’ve m-met before,” her eyes never met Bucky’s, instead staring resolutely at the duvet.

“No! We most certainly have _not_ met before! And if you hate to be rude, why are you in bed with my fucking boyfriend?” Bucky shouted at her.

Charlie flinched at each word, drawing more into herself. Steve glared at Bucky. _Where had this harshness come from?_ He would have never predicted he would react like this.

“I’m Ch-charlie. S-Steve an’ I, uh, we’re just friends, promise. I, um, I had a pretty bad day today, an’ Steve was, Steve was kind enough to, to let me relax a little bit,” Charlie stuttered over her explanation, and Steve watched as she kept folding into herself.

“And exactly how did you relax might I ask? Because I feel like neither of you are telling the truth,” Bucky continued to press, apparently not satisfied.

“Bucky,-“ Steve was again cut off.

“Not yet, Steve. I want to hear her say it,” Bucky interrupted, still glaring at Charlie.

“Um, I came over after class and he made me, um, he made me tea. He let me borrow some of his clothes since m-mine had, mine were wet from the rain. An’ then we just came up here an’ took a nap. I, uh, I understand you might not trust me, an’ I respect that, I do, because you have known him much longer than you’ve known me, but I swear to you we did n-nothing, we n-never,” Charlie cut herself off, not able to finish her sentence through her nerves.

“You can’t even finish saying the lie, doll, you might as well tell the truth!” Bucky mocked.

Charlie shakily stood from the bed, cowering further to make Bucky look immensely large where he still stood at the foot. “I, I promise that is the truth. Um, Bucky, I’m sorry for the heartache I caused you today, please forgive me and please forgive Steve. Steve, thank you, again, I’m so grateful for everything you’ve given me.”

“Charlie, no, just wait a second!” Steve interjected, watching her walk out of the room. He went to stand, but Bucky stood in his way. “Bucky, Buck, we can talk about this. But I can’t let her walk out like this,” he pleaded.

“Either she walks out or I walk out,” the taller man stated. Steve slumped back to his position on the bed. What kind of trade-off was that?

Steve and Bucky listened as Charlie rustled around the apartment, and neither spoke until they heard the door close behind her.

“Buck, please let me explain,” Steve began.

“Oh, yeah, I’d love to hear what story you’ve come up with,” Bucky chuckled bitterly.

“Charlie and I met at the library a few weeks ago. She happened to sit at the end of my table. When she pulled out her textbooks, she knocked over her coffee. I helped her clean it up and we got to talking about our classes. We found out we have a lot of the same class times, so we have free time at the same times. She doesn’t have many friends on campus, so I tried to get to know her more.

“When we first met, I honestly had no feelings toward her. But we started talking more and as I got to know her, I began to develop feelings. Buck, they’re not even the same kind I have for you. You are my soulmate, you’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Charlie wormed her way into my heart over time. I think she’s adorable, and lovely, and someone I want to spend time with, and I think I have strong feelings for her. But she does not love me the way you love me, and the two of you fill very different spaces in my life.”

“I just want to know why I had never even heard of her,” Bucky spoke quietly, after taking in the new information.

“I have no excuses for that. I should have told you the second we started moving toward something more serious. I got swept up in exploring our new relationship, and I selfishly wanted to keep it quiet and keep it for myself for a while. I was wrong to do that, and I understand why you’re upset,” Steve admitted, regret staining his words.

Bucky cleared his throat. “And just how serious did your relationship get, Steve?” His tone was no longer accusatory, but the weight behind his words was still evident.

“She and I haven’t even kissed, hun. I’ll kiss her forehead and she’ll kiss my cheek sometimes, but we normally just cuddle.”

Bucky nodded. “I’m sorry for how I reacted. I know that’s not fair to you and her, but you have to understand where I was coming from.”

“Buck, love, of course I do. I am so sorry for not telling you sooner. If anything like this ever happens again, I’ll tell you about it right away. I appreciate your apology, but now I’m not sure if I’ll ever hear from Charlie again. Poor thing is a bit too timid for her own good sometimes,” Steve took his time thinking over his apology, expressing just how deeply sorry he was for his actions.

Bucky paused before speaking again. “I think, given how today went, I think we should take a little break.”

“Bucky, please,” Steve pleaded.

“I’m not saying we’re breaking up, Steve. I think we should each take a week, calm down a little bit, and then come back and re-discuss. If Charlie has contacted you by then, we’ll discuss that as well. I just think we both need some time to think.”

“Okay, we’ll do that then, doll. Thank you for giving me a second chance, even though I kind of blew the first one, and I’m already looking forward to next week,” Steve acquiesced, knowing he had to give Bucky space if he wanted this relationship to continue at all.

“I love you, Steve, I do. Thanks for giving me time to deal with this,” Bucky spoke before leaving.

Once the apartment door closed, Steve was left with his own thoughts until his phone buzzed.

_Hey Steve. I just wanted to say I’m sorry again for how this afternoon went. I really do appreciate you and our relationship, and I hope that one day we have the chance to be friends again. Please give Bucky my best, he wouldn’t fight like that if he didn’t think you were the only one for him. I’m sure I’ll see you around campus, but please don’t be upset if I don’t talk to you right away. I also need time to deal with this, and you’ll know when I’m ready. Thanks Steve. Xx_

Steve’s jaw dropped. That wasn’t how he wanted this to go. He was hoping Charlie would be able to give him some time and then come back, but her text made it sound like she had completely given up.

He quickly dialed Natasha, Charlie’s roommate.

“Hello?” the woman answered.

“Hey, Nat. Is Charlie home yet?”

“Um, no, not yet. Why? Was she at yours?”

“Bucky, my boyfriend, thought I was cheating on him with her. He yelled at her and made her leave. Just, just look after her tonight? She won’t want to hear from me, but it’ll make me feel better to at least have someone know.”

“Yeah, Steve, of course. Listen I think she’s just gotten in now, so I’d better go,” Natasha ended the call immediately after she hung up.

What had Steve gotten himself into?

\---

(one week later)

Steve waited at Starbucks for Bucky to show up. He had gotten there early, ordered their drinks, and snagged a table, so all that was left to do was talk to Bucky.

The taller man walked in soon after, the jingling bells on the door announcing his entrance. Steve felt a smile grow on his face as Bucky approached. He truly had missed his boyfriend over the past week.

“Hey, hun. How has your week been?” Steve greeted once Bucky sat down.

“Missed you. A lot. And I’m really sorry about how I reacted. It really wasn’t fair to you or Charlie,” Bucky responded after taking a sip of his coffee.

“Buck, we talked about this. I accept your apology, of course I do. I’m also very sorry for the way I handled things with you, especially not telling you about Charlie at all. That was entirely wrong on my end, and I promise it’ll never happen again.”

Bucky grinned at him after he spoke. “What? What’s that look for?” Steve questioned, wiping his mouth to make sure his face was clean.

“Nothin’. Just love you, is all. Missed being able to tell you. Love that you have so much love to give that you can’t even contain it, you gotta let it out,” Bucky’s voice was low and quiet, more a whisper than a normal speaking voice.

“Love you too, Buck. So, what’s new?” Bucky and Steve chatted about their week apart for some time, catching each other up on what he had missed.

Steve thought he was in the clear, until, “Did Charlie ever call you?”

“Um, she texted me right as you left last week, but she hasn’t answered any of my calls or texts since,” Steve muttered.

“Can I see your phone, Stevie?” Bucky asked gently, not trying to pry into his boyfriend’s other relationship.

“Of course, you never have to ask,” Steve passed his phone to the other man.

Bucky wanted to avoid the temptation, but he couldn’t resist scrolling to a little more than a week ago and reading the conversation.

Monday, 11:23 am

hey doll, still on for lunch today? ik you’ve got your exam, so good luck!

let me know as soon as you can xx

_thx love. of course i’ll grab lunch w u!_

_meet me in the union at 12 n we’ll decide then :D_

Monday, 6:27 pm

_submitted my paper! one step closer to the end of the semester_

You loved “submitted my paper! one step closer to the end of the semester”

hell yeah babes!

how did the meeting go?

_great! they loved my ideas and i think they’re gonna start putting them in place soon_

_only thanks to u listening to my proposal 97 times ofc <3_

doll anything for u

i wouldn’t want to hear ab new teaching requirements from anyone else

_you’re too sweet_

_everything still good w ur boy? :)_

ofc! he’s making dinner rn actually

chicken parm n pasta <33333

_good someone’s gotta make sure ur fed lol_

_i probably won’t see u tomorrow since ur busy but good luck w ur exams_

_text me after!!!_

You loved “text me after!!!”

thx xx

Tuesday, 1:19 pm

hey hun! i think the exam went ok! obvi a few i didn’t know but i felt really comfortable with this material

Tuesday, 4:57 pm

hey hun

saw u bt my classes today

u looked so cute n comfy in ur sweater n leggings

sending hugs

Tuesday, 9:14 pm

_hey steeb! sorry i missed all of these yikes_

_im so glad your exam went well!! you def knew ur shit_

_u saw me n i totally missed u :( unfair_

_< 3 _

all good doll! ik tuesdays are hectic

you good though? that sweater… :(

_yeah im good!_

_just needed a pick-me-up to get out of bed_

_thank u for checking tho_

Wednesday, 1:45 pm

_hi love, can i come over for a bit? rough day today :/_

anytime love u kno tht

_Charlie Garcia loved “anytime love u kno tht”_

Wednesday, 5:23 pm

_Hey Steve. I just wanted to say I’m sorry again for how this afternoon went. I really do appreciate you and our relationship, and I hope that one day we have the chance to be friends again. Please give Bucky my best, he wouldn’t fight like that if he didn’t think you were the only one for him. I’m sure I’ll see you around campus, but please don’t be upset if I don’t talk to you right away. I also need time to deal with this, and you’ll know when I’m ready. Thanks Steve. Xx_

Thursday, 11:42 am

hey love. missing u today. ik we need the break, but don’t be afraid to reach out if everything gets to be too much

Friday, 2:37 pm

hey charlie. buck and i are taking a break rn too. its quiet without the two of you. sending hugs

Sunday, 1:56 pm

hey char. still missing you. ik you had another meeting yesterday

i really hope it went well. you deserve it.

ill give u space if that’s what u need

buck and i are meeting up wednesday for coffee. id really like it if you came, had a coffee w us, got to know him better

promise he’s lovely irl <3

anyway have a good week love, let me know when you’re ready

sending hugs

Bucky frowned as he scrolled through the messages. Steve was never one for double or triple texting, he normally just waited for a response, but with Charlie he sent seven at one point. “What does the sweater mean?” he asked.

Steve paused. “What?”

“Um, Tuesday, you said ‘that sweater’ with a frowny face? What does that mean?” Bucky clarified.

Steve sighed. “Charlie struggles a bit, she’s been handling her anxiety pretty well, but she can fall into quite depressed moods. Typically, there’s one sweater of hers, it’s pink and fuzzy, that she’ll wear on days she’s not feeling so great. Honestly, it’s too big on her and it makes her look adorable, but, um,” Steve paused, clearing his throat, “I honestly hate when she wears it because it means she’s struggling and there’s nothing I can do to help.”

Bucky sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, brow furrowed as he nodded. “And, um, sending hugs? When you text me, you just say ‘love you’ or something.”

“Like I told you, Charlie and I moved into this pretty slowly, and it’s still too soon for me to say, ‘love you,’ and not deal with some sort of fallout. I say sending hugs because she is such a cuddly person and that’s how we express affection. Anything else could be crossing boundaries and I wouldn’t want to do that,” Steve carefully explained, as though he was tiptoeing around something. However, Bucky again didn’t feel it was right to pry.

“I’m sorry she hasn’t answered you. Have you seen her around campus at all?”

Steve swirled the last of the coffee in his mug before finishing it in one gulp. “Yeah, I see her a fair bit between classes, but she won’t even look at me. I just wish I could force her to listen to me, but I know that won’t help either.”

Bucky hummed thoughtfully. “Do you know if there’s a certain time she always goes to the library or somewhere to study? Maybe she’ll listen to me?” he offered.

“Honestly, that might work. God, she’ll probably be terrified. Just be gentle, yeah? She usually goes to the third floor of the library to get work done on Friday mornings,” spoke Steve.

“Of course, Steve. I know she means a lot to you, and it seems like you mean a lot to her as well.”

Steve glanced down at the table. “Are you going to be okay if we do start a relationship? I can’t go on with this knowing it could hurt you. From now on, I would have to make time for her, and you would likely be seeing more of each other.”

Bucky reached across the table, taking one of Steve’s hands in his own. “Steve, there is nothing else I want you to do more. Based on the texts I read, you have a strong relationship already, and I will not be the person to put limits on you because of your sexuality. I love you, Steve, all of you.”

Steve grasped Bucky’s hand even tighter, his other hand scrubbing at his eyes to rid them of tears. “Love you, too, Buck. More than you know.”

\---

(Friday morning, 10 am)

Bucky exited the elevator onto the third floor of the library. Steve said Charlie often studied by the windows, so he headed there first.

Luckily, the floor wasn’t too crowded, and he spotted her dark hair quickly. She seemed immersed in the textbook in front of her, and he made sure to approach her from the side, so she at least had a chance of seeing him.

He cleared his throat. “Hey, Charlie. I wanted to introduce myself again. I’m Bucky, Steve’s boyfriend.” Charlie startled despite his efforts and glanced quickly up at him before turning her gaze to her notes.

“Hi, Bucky,” she spoke quietly.

“D’you mind if I sit down? I just want to talk to you really quick.” Charlie nodded, still not looking at Bucky. He sat at the table next to hers, close enough for them to talk but far enough away that he wasn’t crowding her.

“I’m sorry, again, for what happened. Steve loves you so much, I would never try to get in the way of that. I completely understand if you don’t want me to talk to him again,” Charlie’s voice was still barely a whisper, but Bucky got the message loud and clear.

“No, Charlie. I’m the one who should be sorry. I jumped to conclusions and said things I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry for the things I said to you, and I’m sorry I made you feel like your relationship with Steve was less important than mine.

“I, uh, I actually wanted to invite you to come to Steve’s apartment tonight. He and I, well, I’m making dinner tonight and I’d really like the opportunity to get to know you better,” Bucky offered.

Charlie sat entirely still for a moment and Bucky was afraid that it was too much, too fast. Finally, she turned to him, looking in his eyes. “Bucky, I would love to. Thank you so much for asking me, I really appreciate it. But I have another idea, at least for you and me. Are you free right now? I feel like we need to talk some more.”

\---

Bucky found himself sitting across from Charlie on a surprisingly comfortable sofa in the union, each with a cup of tea in their hands.

She was honestly charming once she loosened up a bit, and he could see how Steve had slowly fallen for her. She had a bit of sass, a love of puns, and a smile that could brighten anyone’s day if she only revealed it.

“So the actual reason I wanted to talk to you more was to offer a bit of explanation, I guess,” she said, about 20 minutes into their conversation.

“Charlie, we’ve each said our sides, I don’t think we need more explanations, doll.”

“I understand that, Bucky, and I appreciate it, but I just need you to know this.” She paused, like she was summoning up some courage from deep inside her. “Steve and me, our relationship will never be what yours is. It just won’t be. I’m, um, I’m asexual.” She paused again. “So, if that’s what you were worried about, um, it won’t happen, at least with me.”

Bucky stopped, feeling his heart sink. He had assumed that Steve and Charlie had had sex because she was wearing his clothes, and he even shouted at her about it, but this whole time he couldn’t have been more wrong.

“Oh, doll, I’m so sorry. Thank you so much for sharing that with me. I’m so sorry for the things I said to you last week. I really was terrible, and I’m so sorry about that,” Bucky couldn’t put into words how awfully he felt, but he hoped he was conveying enough.

“Would you mind if I gave you a hug?” he asked. Charlie immediately opened her arms and Bucky pulled her into his chest, surprising himself with how comfortably she seemed to fit there.

A few minutes later, Charlie was packing up her things to run off to class. “See you tonight, Bucky! Have a good day,” she shouted as she ran off.

Immediately, Bucky texted Steve.

**so, here’s the thing**

Stevie <3 questioned “so, here’s the thing”

**1 charlie is coming for dinner tonight**

**2 shes fucking adorable**

yes!!! thank u for talking to her!

and ik! she’s the best

**steve ofc i talked to her she makes u happy**

**but ab that…**

**i gave her a hug this afternoon (!!!!!)**

ah kiss of death right there that’s how she gets ya

**You emphasized “ah kiss of death right there that’s how she gets ya”**

**exactly**

**so small, so sweet**

**fits right against my chest**

**so maybe**

**can we close the triangle?**

JAMES BUCHANAN

CLOSE THE TRIANGLE

I KNEW I LOVED U FOR A REASON

yes ofc we can talk to her tonight

ilysm youre the best thing that ever happened to me

see you later love

**You loved “yes ofc we can talk to her tonight”**

\---

(later that night)

Bucky had texted Charlie to meet at Steve’s apartment, since that seemed like a good common ground for all of them, and it wasn’t an entirely new place for Charlie.

He arrived and let himself in shortly before 4, when Charlie said her last class ended. He busied himself in the kitchen, prepping the things they would need to make the pizza for tonight.

Soon enough, he heard a knock at the door and ran his hands through his hair, surprised to find them shaking the slightest bit.

“Hey, Charlie,” he said excitedly as he opened the door. Her bright smile caught him off-guard and he froze for a moment, before realizing she was still waiting to be welcomed into the apartment. He stepped to the side immediately.

“Hey, Buck. Is Steve here yet?” Charlie questioned as she stepped inside and slid out of her sneakers.

“Nah, not yet. I figured the two of us would get the food started at least, since he has such crazy Fridays.” When Charlie had fully stepped out of her shoes, Bucky turned to lead her to the kitchen.

“That sounds like a plan! What are we making though?”

“How does pizza sound?”

Charlie’s dreamy sigh was answer enough for Bucky.

Together they managed to make the dough and get the pizza into the oven in about a half hour.

Charlie went to clean up some of the excess flour from the counter and Bucky silently left the room to check for any messages from Steve.

As he walked back in, the oven beeped, announcing it had finally come to temperature, though the pizza was already in. Charlie startled, the flour in her hands flying through the air, most of it landing on the floor and Bucky.

“Oh, doll, you don’t even know what you started,” Bucky chuckled, grabbing a small handful of flour from the bag that was nearby.

“No, no, no, don’t go there, hot shot,” Charlie tried to dip out of the kitchen, but Bucky caught up to her in one step, tossing the flour so it fully coated her dark hair.

She froze, turning and blinking up at him. A sheepish smile grew on his face, matched by a more mischievous one on hers.

Before he even realized she was moving, she had grabbed a ladleful of tomato sauce and poured it over his head, causing him to literally see red for a second.

He had half a mind to cover her in more sauce as a karma for messing with his hair when he was interrupted, “Hey! What are you two doing?”

Charlie fully flinched this time, flour from her hair drifting down to the floor as it was shaken loose from her movement. Once she recognized it was Steve, however, she met Bucky’s gaze with a cheeky grin.

“Making pizza?” the two said in sync.

“God, you’re lucky I love you both,” Steve muttered, rolling his eyes.

Charlie immediately ducked her head, not making eye contact with Bucky or Steve.

“Steve, we were gonna tell her differently!” Bucky reprimanded, not truly upset with his boyfriend.

“Tell me what differently?” Charlie’s small voice filled the shocked silence.

“Well, love, Bucky here really enjoyed his time with you today. I already knew you two would get along, but this is so much better than I expected,” Steve started.

Charlie’s brow furrowed, not seeming to understand where he was going.

“What Steve is trying to say, is both he and I think you’re adorable and we would love to pursue a relationship with you. Of course, we would take it as slow as you need, and you don’t need to make a decision right now,” Bucky continued for the other man.

Charlie tilted her head, glancing at Steve. The blond man had a large smile on his face, and he seemed to be radiating genuine love and affection for the two still standing in the kitchen.

Turning to look at Bucky, she found a smaller, yet no less genuine smile on his face. Against her will, she smiled too.

“Yeah,” she cleared her throat, finding it surprisingly difficult to speak. “Yeah, I think that sounds lovely.”

Steve rushed into the kitchen and pulled them both into a large hug, ignoring their sauce-and-flour mess for the time being.

\---

The next morning, Charlie woke up tucked between Bucky and Steve. Her flour-covered clothes had been replaced by Steve’s shorts and Bucky’s sweatshirt, and the three had fallen asleep on the living room sofa almost as soon as they were done eating.

She guessed someone had carried her to Steve’s bedroom, because all three of them had made it, but she didn’t remember waking up at any point.

Bucky snuffled in his sleep and turned so he was facing her. Charlie was content to stay there and doze off again when Steve’s alarm clock blared, announcing he, at least, had to get up.

Bucky’s eyes shot open at the noise, but his face split into an easy grin once he saw Charlie awake as well.

“Morning, lovely,” he mumbled, eyes now blinking more slowly to get used to the mid-morning light.

“Morning, Buck.” Charlie’s morning voice was even quieter than her speaking voice, and it carried a little bit of rasp that Bucky wanted to hear again.

“Mmmm-guys, m’sleeping,” Steve muttered, having clumsily shut his alarm off.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, glancing quickly at Bucky. “S’fine, love. Don’t you have work, though?”

Shit, Bucky thought, even I forgot he had work.

“FUCK,” Steve yelled, jumping out of bed and dragging most of the comforter with him.

Charlie pulled it back onto the bed and turned to Bucky. “Nap?”

“Darling, nothing sounds better to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from harry styles' "to be so lonely"
> 
> pls leave comments/kudos if you like this! this wasn't originally written as a bucky/steve/oc fic, so there may be things that didn't transition right when i changed (pls tell me if something sits weird w u!)
> 
> -c


End file.
